


【海森】量身定做(短篇，NC-17，温馨，空架，微现实向)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor(2011)RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Suit Tailor Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston haven't Playing the role of Loki, Top Chris Hemsworth, parellel universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 西装裁缝师海总x著名演员抖森





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *私设海总未婚，雷神电影还是存在但Thor与Loki这两个角色都是其他演员，抖森虽没有去试镜雷神电影，而因主演了猩红山庄而才人气飙升。   
> *原本只是打算写PWP不知不觉又成了有些剧情的文，放心不会是坑，我会填坑的，只是需要时间，ooc角色我的祸，文笔渣和错字全属于我

(一)

Chris Hemsworth盯着墙上架子挂着满满的都是他一针一线自己亲手缝制出的手作西装，深深叹了一口气。   
现在又到了西装的淡季，就算他是一名著名的西装裁缝师也是这样，这个月仅仅只卖出的西装只有3套。   
虽然他卖的西装是比起一般西装来的昂贵些。  
但如果是在西装旺季的时候，如不加上已经缝制好可以直接卖出的西装，定制西装的订单可以多达20套。   
Chris还记得他曾经有一年接到定制接近25套的各种西装订单，当时的他可忙得废寝忘食连夜赶工，差点就赶不及客户需要的西装的时间。   
而现在？别说什么定做西装，连挂在店内的西装也只买了区区3套。   
Chris无聊地走出店外抬头一看，天空乌云密布，鸟儿都开始往低处飞行，又是快要下雨的预兆。   
这是英国伦敦最正常不过的天气。  
伦敦的天气就是与Chris的家乡澳洲那阳光普照的气候完全不一样，这里常年来处于温和湿润的气候，四季寒暑调幅不大，是个经常会突然飘来一朵乌黑的云朵后就下雨的城市。   
Chris想，今天恐怕也需要早些关店回家了。原因他的店铺与住所有些距离，如果下起雨来可麻烦到极点。   
Chris赶紧把店的大门给关上，手握着一把黑色雨伞走在伦敦的街道上.   
走了很久，终于来到拐个小弯后，再走多几步就到达他从澳洲大老远选在来伦敦开这家西装店后，存到首款购买的一套伦敦传统式公寓房。   
“咕噜咕噜。”这时肚子传来有节奏的饥饿声，他就那么巧在一间面包店外停了下来。   
Chris才想起他今晚的晚餐并没有特别想法，今天自己也不太想要下厨，干脆吃面包算了。   
过了一会，Chris已经一手捧着从面包店买来一大袋的面包走了出来。   
面包是刚刚新鲜出炉的，所以味道超香，原本肚子饿的Chris更想赶紧回家吃面包，不禁加快几步却顾着手中那袋面包却与人相撞了。  
Chris立刻向被自己撞上的人低头地说了声抱歉，却耳边传来的是一阵咬字标准带着性感的英国腔低的音男声正温柔地对他说没关系，我刚刚也是没有看到你。   
Chris抬起头来，想看是什么样的男人会有如此悦耳的声音，可男人似乎挺匆忙，因为Chris还没来得及看到人，人已经越过他了。 虽然只瞬间看到一些侧脸，却看得出这是个帅气的男人，不到片刻时间，男人已经走向与他反方向的街道快步前进，就在街道上消失了，留下了一道棕色短发与蓝色西装以及他笔直长腿的背影给Chris。   
Chris回到家后，洗过热水澡，外头已经正渐渐下起大雨，一闪光亮通过落地窗的光线在室内闪过，外头接着就响起一道洪亮的雷电声。  
Chris坐在餐桌上，吃着刚刚买来的面包，他总感觉刚刚那个男人的侧脸有点熟悉，尤其是那道声音，他似乎从哪里听过他的声音？   
Chris非常肯定那个男人并非他的顾客，如果那是他的客户的声音，他绝对不会忘记。   
虽然他的客户中也有英国腔，有来自商业界的大人物，也有著名演员或是著名歌手，但声音都不像在他脑海的声音。   
算了，他觉得自己可能是记错了。   
填饱肚子后，Chris划开手机屏幕，打开了YouTube随意选了一个他比较有兴趣的影片看，却奔出一部新电影的宣传广告，Chris原本想跳过影片，却听到手机正播放着刚刚那位男人的声音正在说着台词还有歌声，他的手指仿佛被时间停止了，停留在空气中，迟迟未动。  
电影预告片只有1分钟多，很快预告片来到了尾声，男主带领着众人的歌声在手机的播放器响着以及占满整个手机屏幕的电影名称，I Saw The Light。   
Chris还没等他想看的影片播放，他就立刻把Youtube的界面给退出掉，往Google搜寻栏搜寻了I Saw The Light的电影，就看到男主角的栏位是他刚刚在伦敦街道上见到男人的侧脸，不过现在的Chris是看到一张优雅帅气的脸蛋有着棕色短发与迷人的淡绿色眼眸的男人。   
他名字叫Thomas William Hiddleston,昵称Tom Hiddleston，出生在英国伦敦。  
所以Chris能在伦敦的街道上见到他这个英国明星其实并不是什么奇怪的事。  
只是...Chris说不出他的心里有一种奇怪的感觉。  
他只能说的就是他有点想念在他耳边亲耳听见的那声性感英国腔口音，并不是像是刚刚通过手机的播音器发出来的声音。  
除了他有心中说不清的感觉之外，Chris还是记不起他从哪里听过这位英国演员的声音，Chris Hemsworth先生立刻翻查一下Tom出演过的电影。  
正当看到了Crimson Peak出现在他的作品名单中。  
Chris终于知道他为什么会只有些迷糊印象了。  
当时他弟来到伦敦找他，不知哪里拿到免费的半夜场戏票，邀他去看电影。  
Crimson Peak在伦敦上映的时间正是那次他接了25个西装订单的时候，弟弟难得邀他去看免费电影，他就去了。  
由于之前都在他忙于赶制西装，电影播放了几十分钟，他已经眼睛困得不行，然后不知何时就睡着了。  
当然睡醒的时候，都已经是一排排落下来的字幕了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(二)

Chris Hemsworth曾想过，他会不会昨天就此花完他这一生的幸运值，再也见不了那只有所谓一面之缘的英国男演员。

但显然这位Chris Hemsworth先生似乎忘自己是干哪一行的。

今天是星期六，西装铺开始营业的时间会比平时来的迟一个钟头，原本打算早晨出门来个晨运的Chris当拉开窗帘的时候，只见伦敦的天气依然如昨天睡前那样正下着雨，晨运的计划再次被这里的天气打断。

Chris对此毫不以外，以他居住在伦敦有5年的经验，伦敦这个城市一个月里多半都是下雨天，鲜少会有维持在大好天气好几天的日子。

Chris将深褐色的窗帘再次拉上，一个屁股坐在床上后却不是原本自己应该感觉到会是坐在柔软的床铺，而是不知名的坚硬物品。

Chris激灵地站起来检查自己的屁股刚刚坐到什么东西，只见刚刚坐着的位子上正平躺着一部智慧型手机，他才惊觉刚才自己是坐在自己的手机上，吓得Chris拿起床上的手机检查。

还好，荧幕没裂，手机荧幕还可以打开。

Chris顿时松了一口气，拇指轻轻抚摸着光滑的手机屏幕上，回想起昨晚的他在知道了那个男人的名字与他的职业正是一名英国男演员后。

他像是着了魔一样不知觉地打开了Google，开始不停在影片处搜寻着关于Tom Hiddleston的影片。

很快，Chris得知这位Tom Hiddleston先生其实是一位超级喜欢古典文学的人，更是一枚莎士比亚小迷弟。

就这样Chris无意中找到一部是由Tom Hiddleston出演的一部电视电影，这部电视电影的基础来自于莎士比亚的著作Henry Ⅴ的作品。

这是一部戏剧向的电影，其实Chris鲜少观看这类型的电影，因为Chris知道自己有时无聊找到这类型的电影看是会不禁打起瞌睡来。

可这次却很意外，也不知是因为主角是Tom Hiddleston的关系，还是因为剧情还意外让他觉得不太乏闷，他竟然全程并无眨过眼睛地观看完这整部讲述着Henry Ⅴ的从王子当上国王的剧情。

全神观看电影到很晚的后果就是导致身体疲倦得到现在他终于来到自己西装店前，准备开门做生意的时候，那种睡意才逐渐消失。

Chris以为今天又会是这几天来都过着站站坐坐滑手机赶昆虫的日子。

至少还没再次下雨前的中伦敦是这个样子。

中午12点，Chris暂时关闭了一下店铺走过隔一条街上卖了一个他最喜欢的店家做的吞拿鱼三明治回店铺吃。

新鲜的三明治是多么美味的，松软的面包，淡淡的牛油香，特制的美味酱汁配搭着着新鲜的吞拿鱼块上，真的是美味至上。

就在Chris吃完最后一口三明治的时候，伦敦又再次下起雨来。

Chris站在洗手台前，挤着洗手液涂抹在自己那厚大的手掌与手板还有手指上，从洗手台的旁边的紧闭的窗口看去，雨点一滴一滴的不时滴洒在玻璃窗，看起来这雨还真下得可不小。

他非常侥幸刚刚不打算在店铺内享用今天的午餐的这个想法，不然他恐怕在暂时都回不来西装店内了。

Chris走到店铺的玻璃门前，将原本面对着自己的是Open的牌子翻回到Close那面，又再次回到他的工作台前，拿出一本记录西装材料的大本子，来检查自己是不是要添购一些缝衣线，纽扣等物品。

“灰色和黑色的缝衣线剩下不多了，需要添购了... ”Chris看着本子上的材料数量碎碎念着，从抽屉抽出一张材料订购单记录着要购买的数量。

这时店铺的玻璃门发出被推开的声音，Chris抬起头一看，来人竟然是与他昨天发生碰撞后导致自己不停在找他的资料那个英伦男演员！

Tom今天穿了一件褐色大衣，里面则是灰色毛衣配搭黑色长裤，他脖子还围着一圈米色围巾，整个身字背对着Chris，正在收起那还在展开的深蓝色雨伞。

等他终于把雨伞给收好，他快速地将伞放入Chris为客户准备的一个伞架，试图不让雨水滴在店内的地板铺上深灰色的地毯上，结果Chris还是注意到Tom穿着的皮鞋踏着的那个深灰色的地毯的边上还是留下了几滴不明显的水印。

但Chris不介意，因为他整个脑袋都是充满着男人收起了雨伞后，怕自己的雨伞会弄湿地板上的地毯而快速将雨伞放入伞架后，那一脸地对于自己没有弄湿别人家的地毯而满意的可爱模样。

这个男人意外的很可爱，他虽然不想那么形容这位外貌帅气迷人的男演员，但他刚露出的表情和那快速放伞的动作，Chris完全找不了其他形容词来形容刚刚他见到的东西。

“Hi，请问你是不是...Chris Hemsworth先生？”性感悦耳的标准英式英语偏低音的男性声音再次溜进他的耳廓，滑过外耳道，越过鼓膜，通过耳蜗神经送达至大脑，告诉着这把让他变得行为异常的声音再次出现在他身边。

Chris知道自己的心情是非常高兴极了，竟然能再次见到这个男人，他完全感觉自己幸运女神并没有让他一下次花光所以的幸运，甚至让这个男人能正站着在他的店铺，露出淡淡地微笑，用着迷人的墨绿色眼眸专心地看着他，站着在他面前，问他是不是Chris Hemsworth。

悦耳的英式英语从Tom的嘴巴中吐出他的名字，是多么好听的，好听到Chris有那么一瞬间觉得Chris Hemsworth这个名字仿佛被天使亲吻过一样，他竟然觉得Chris Hemsworth这名字是全世界上最好听的名字的错觉。

Chris尽量让自己额外别像是个见到喜欢的偶像的女生一样，尽量不让声音显得额外颤抖地说道：“是的，我就是...Chris Hemsworth，请问有什么帮忙吗？”

 

TBC


End file.
